Even You Have Feeling
by jigokuwaOuran
Summary: Hikaru received a "try out" android that looks like him from the government that he can use for one year. Hikaru decides to name him Kaoru and starts showing him around his daily life and eventually have him work as a Host as well. Kaoru also enjoys hanging out with Hikaru but when Hikaru starts to develop feeling towards Haruhi, Kaoru also feels a little depressed. One year left.


**PLEASE READ PLEASE PLEASE READ**

**Hello first of all yes I am Jigokuwa. The writer who vanished from Ouran for a very long time hehheh T_T**

**I am the same person who wrote a lot of Hikarux Kaoru story titled:**

_**I am Going to Save You Kaoru**_

_**Do We Have to Work Together?**_

_**Innocent Kaoru's First Blowjob**_

_**Do You Want me to Remember?**_

_**Destined Death**_

_**Hikaru's Wonderland**_

_**and there was one more but I forgot haha**_

**So... I am so so so so so sorry but all those stories are now forever gone and I really did not mean to delete them at all!**

**I wanted to move all my Ouran stories out from my Jigokuwa Account to this new account for personal reasons.**

**But during the process, something happened to my computer and all the Ouran stories were basically deleted. I was really upset with all my two year worth of work and thankful reviews/encouragement notes that I received on those stories, I kind of lost motivation in writing Ouran fanfic for a while.**

**Anyways, I came up with two new stories, this one and the other one and my writing style might have slightly changed but I am hoping that you guys will still like my story plots hehheh.**

**Here it is and I hope you guys like it!**

**And yes this is Hikaru x Kaoru story!**

* * *

"Now that I'm done with my request application, do I just have to send it through the mail?" Hikaru murmured to himself as he carefully looked through the application over and over again.

In this world, random people are selected by the government to receive a request application to a personal android when a person turns 16. Apparently, the government wants to test out how well machines can be incorporated into human lives and at the same time, wanted to see if these specially made android can fit into the society as well.

This program was commenced roughly around one year ago so it is still fairly new. Once a person received a request application, he or she is not forced to fill out the application and send it but government gives a lot of benefit which makes it hard for people to refuse in the first place. Some of the benefits include money, tickets to travel, luxury food and hotel when needed and even scholarships for various types of private schools.

Of course being a rich person himself, Hikaru Hitachiin did not really care about these types of benefits. He had money to attend Ouran High School which is known for rich students only. He certainly did not need money to travel because his parents could provide that easily and not to mention his close friends are rich…well maybe expect for Haruhi. So why would Hikaru fill out this android request application that he was randomly given from the government?

To put it simply, Hikaru was bored.

He heard about this android program that was started a year ago and he met some people who had these robots doing all their chores kind of like a maid. He was just curious how It would feel like to have an android living around. After all, the android is only supposed to live with the requested person for only one year so Hikaru thought it would be interesting. Hey, maybe it might make his life less boring since he's the only son in the Hitachiin family.

"Ha? There is a place to put a picture?" Hikaru scratched his hair, "Am I supposed to put my picture like an ID or something?"

The boy stood up from the floor and went through his personal belongings until he managed to find an extra copy of the photo that he used for Ouran High School enrollment date. The picture had him smiling with his golden topaz eye colors shining brightly. Hikaru used a small scissor to cut the picture into a square shape and used a glue to stick it perfectly to the application form.

"Okay! I think everything in the paper looks pretty good," Hikaru grinned, "I wonder if this android is going to be good or not. Well, if I get bored with it. I guess I can throw it away or return it."

**(Few days later in Ouran)**

"Hika-Chan! I still can't believe you were selected to try out the government android!" Hunny jumped up and down to get Hikaru's attention.

"I guess I just want to see if this android is the real deal or not," Hikaru shrugged his shoulder. "I'm hoping it would entertain me."

"But don't you already have maids to do what you want?" Haruhi brought up a good point.

"Yeah but hey, these type of opportunity doesn't come in that easily Haruhi," Hikaru tapped Haruhi's nose and this caused Tamaki to burst in anger.

"How dare you harass my daughter!" Tamki pointed to Hikaru.

"Ah Tono, how in the world do you see that as a sexual harassment?" Hikaru shook his head in disagreement, "Unless you _really_ want me to show you what harassment looks like. Ne Haruhi?"

"Please keep me out of this you two," Haruhi narrowed her eyes as she finished cleaning up chairs in the Host Club. "Well, now that I'm done with the cleaning, can I please leave? I have a midterm coming up tomorrow."

"Since you helped, I could send over a high class tutor over to your house that could help with your math exam," Kyoya took out his small notebook.

"It's okay Kyoya senpai, I think I just have to do most of the review stuff," Haruhi smiled. "But thanks for the offer."

"Do you want me to help you Haruhi? After all, I am pretty good at math myself being that it's my favorite subject and-"

"Haruhi! Why don't I come over and help you instead? It would be better than that little devil!" Tamaki interrupted but Haruhi already opened the exit door and left quietly.

"She left," Mori stated and Tamaki started to run into the corner and grew some melancholy mushrooms.

"Ah Hikaru, isn't your android from the government supposed to come tonight?" Kyoya looked up from his notebook that he was writing on.

"Oh yeah now that you mention it Kyoya senpai-" Hikaru blinked a couple of times, "I think it is supposed to be delivered tonight. Gyah.. I have to get home so I can sign it off! I'll see you guys tomorrow then!"

"Hika-chan! Can you bring the new friend tomorrow?" Hunny asked with his eyes wide open with curiosity.

"New friend?" asked Hikaru.

"I believe he's talking about the android," Kyoya whispered to Hikaru, "Actually, I would be curious to see this specially designed android by the government."

"Ahah, it's going to be a pain but," Hikaru saw Kyoya's glare and quickly decided to change his sentence, "O-of course Kyoya senpai! If it's possible, I'll bring it tomorrow with me to school!"

Once that was taken care of with the Shadow King, Hikaru took the Limo home which was boring as usual since he normally liked to talk to someone during the car ride. Once Hikaru arrived at is mansion, most of the workers took his belongings while the chief escorted the boy to the dinner table.

Hikaru finished eating dinner by himself since both of his parents were out for the business trip again. While the twin maids were cleaning the dishes, Hikaru decided to start his physics and math homework in the study room when a butler came knocking onto his door.

"I am sorry to bother you master Hitachiin but I believe your package from the government arrived."

"Eh? Really? That's pretty fast. Do I have to sign something?" asked Hikaru as he stood up from his chair.

"No sir but I was a little surprised when the package was delivered in a... strange way," said the butler.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru tilted is head in confusion.

"I believe it would be better if you would go and see the package yourself, master Hitachiin." The butler bowed his head and left the study room.

Hikaru sighed and stood up from the chair to receive this package himself. If the signature was not required, why would he have to go out to the door in the first place?

"If you don't need me to sign something, then you can just leave the package and leave," said Hikaru as he roughly opened the door.

Then Hikaru nearly screamed in horror when he saw someone or something standing in front of him that looked exactly… exactly the same.

"Um…. Hello there," the copycat spoke.

"What… the… hell…?" Hikaru raised his eye brow, "Okay cut with the joke. Where's my android package?"

"I'm the android that you're looking for," said the stranger as he took out a small paper, "Hope you were not expecting some kind of wrapped up package. Anyways, there you go."

Hikaru continued to have that confused look on his face as he read the paper that looked like a receipt. It had his name, the same copy of the request application form and the emergency number just in case there would be a problem with the android.

"I was given the name of Android 48C27J. Or I guess to be simple you can call me A-48. I think you were called…Hitachiin Hikaru, right?"

"I.. uh… how would I know if you're really the android that I requested?" Hikaru still couldn't believe the fact that the android practically walked all the way from the built location to his mansion. Hikaru thought there would be some massive box opening going on and turning on the robot by himself but guess not.

"Hmmm I guess I can show this to you," said the android and it reached to its left arm. The android then quickly opened a small lid which revealed bunch of small chips and machines embedded. "Now do you believe me?"

"O-Okay them," Hikaru frowned a little, "Why in the world do you look like me in the first place?"

"Well that's how you requested… isn't it Hikaru?" The android took out another paper and pointed to the picture. "You're supposed to put the picture of how you want the android to look like when it is designed for you."

"W-wait a minute! I thought I was supposed to put a picture of myself showing that I'm the one who's request it?!" Hikaru complained.

"That explains why I look like you," said the android. "So I'm supposed to stay with you for one year and you can report to the government about anything you want. Oh and if I malfunction or something happens, you are always welcome to get a replacement android. Okay?"

"I. uh.. I guess I get it," Hikaru grumbled a little and the android managed to catch that expression.

"Are you not satisfied with the product?" The android brought out the topic that surprised Hikaru a little.

"Ha? What do you mean?"

"I looked through my data base and just now you were showing some displeased expression. Are you disappointed with my quality?"

Hikaru was surprised that even though this android was a robot, it was able to pull off a pretty good sad expression on its face. As a result, Hikaru actually felt… somewhat bad.

"No that's not what I mean," Hikaru shook his hands in disagreement, "I mean, I am kinda creeped out how you look exactly look like me and all."

"Ah… I see. W-well you could always return me. Just sign that last page in the paper I gave you and I will be off to the factory."

Hikaru looked at the paper and he looked at the android who looked like him again. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad. Hikaru always thought how it might feel like to have a twin so this could be a perfect chance. The android not only had the same face but the same hair color, the same eye color and also the same height. Perhaps bringing this android tomorrow to Ouran might surprise everyone and who knows, it could be fun as well? After all, that is what Hikaru wanted, right?

"Actually, why don't I keep you for now," Hikaru smiled and grabbed the android's hand. "Woah, you actually feel like an actual human."

"My quality is pretty good. After all, I am created from the government facility," Kaoru tried to copy Hikaru's smile as well as it walked into the mansion.

"Currently my parents are not home. Oh these are my maids."

The twin maids bowed their heads as the android also greeted them just like how it was programmed.

"There are butlers and chiefs but I don't think it's necessary for you to say hello to everyone. You'll meet them eventually," Hikaru patted the android's back.

"Sure, I don't have a problem with that."

"Okay first of all, I'm going to have to give you a proper name because that A… 48.. I can't even remember anymore! You need a human sounding name," said Hikaru as he raised his index finger to make the emphasis.

"I..uh.. sure. Do what needs to be done." The machine blinked its eyes a couple of times.

"Now let's see…" Hikaru thought to himself and sat down on the large sofa. The android decided to stand up instead since it did not feel any tiresome. "My parents once told me that if I were to have another sibling, they would name him or her Kaoru. I mean, I guess it makes sense since the name Kaoru doesn't have a particular gender. So I guess I can call you Kaoru. Are you okay with that?"

"Ka..oru. I think I can get used to with that," Kaoru mimicked Hikaru's smile that he picked up when they first met.

"I gotta hand it to you, you do look like me when you smile like that," Hikaru smiled as he dragged Kaoru to his room. "I actually think this is going to be fun! Let's dress you up in my clothing to prank my friends tomorrow in Host Club!"

"Host Club?" Kaoru tiled his head in confusion.

"Yeah they told me to bring you tomorrow since they are also curious to see how the android really functions you know?" said Hikaru.

"I don't think I'm that special," Kaoru touched Hikaru's bed. The robot was curious to see how the bed would really feel since he did not have any sensation receptor programmed inside him.

"I think I have a spare Ouran uniform. Let me just… found it! Try this on Kaoru!"

Kaoru responded to his name a little late since he was used to with getting called by his production number. The android walked over to Hikaru's large closet and received the uniform top and the bottom. He then continued to stare at Hikaru to hear the next instruction.

"So how would I wear this Hikaru?" Kaoru asked and Hikaru gave himself a face palm before he took the uniform out from Kaoru's hand.

"And you're supposed to be the great android?" Hikaru had some skepticism in his voice and Kaoru had no idea how he was supposed to respond to his question. It really wasn't his fault that he didn't have the dressing program inside him.

"Normally humans don't dress up their android so maybe that's why I don't know how to do it?" Kaoru suggested, "But if you teach me I can lean it easily Hikaru," Kaoru tried to stay positive with his new owner.

"Fine," Hikaru sighed, "But I am definitely putting this into the report when I'm returning you after a year."

"Heh, of course," Kaoru smiled again. He thought picking up Hikaru's smiling expression was coming in handy.

"Okay so you first…." Hikaru carefully placed his hands in the center of Kaoru's chest.

_'This is going to be… kinda awkward,'_ Hikaru thought to himself. He basically needed to undress the robot but it felt a little weird. The fact that Kaoru looked too much like a human did not help either. Kaoru was currently wearing a long sleeve white button down shirt while his pants were a plain blue jean.

"I first?" Kaoru repeated for Hikaru to continue.

"W-well it's obvious that if you want to wear new clothes, you have to take off the one that you're wearing," Hikaru's face flushed a little as he quickly unbuttoned the top and took it off from Kaoru quickly. "…..Wow"

"What is it?"

"Uh… nothing. It's just… like I said before for an android you look like human. Anyways, stop asking questions!" Hikaru shouted for no particular reason as he helped Kaoru to wear the Ouran Uniform. Once Hikaru taught Kaoru how to wear the top part of the clothing, the boy was glad when Kaoru offered to try wearing the pants by himself.

"So how do I look, Hikaru?" Kaoru turned around from the mirror.

"Nice!" Hikaru gave thumbs up, "Now I want to change your hair bang to the opposite side from mine."

"My hair?"

"Yeah I mean, your hair style is surprisingly the same as me and I don't want there to be any confusion around the house especially once my parents come back home from the business trip." Hikaru reached over to the brush and decided to work on Kaoru's bang. "Your hair is soft too."

"Thank you. I'm kind of glad that I was designed to look like you Hikaru," said Kaoru and the orange haired boy gave a slight surprised look.

"Any particular reason?" Hikaru asked when he was almost done with re-arranging Kaoru's bang.

"I don't know. I just think you look nice and all," Kaoru grinned and this caused Hikaru to laugh hard.

"Trust me Kaoru, I am the last person who you would want to use the word nice to describe," Hikaru shook his head.

"Why is that? You seem nice to me at least," said Kaoru and looked at the mirror when Hikaru was finished.

"First of all, I am considered as a Devilish type in the school's host club. Second, I love to play prank on people and some of those tricks are not that nice sometimes," Hikaru chuckled.

"Pranks… they are supposed to be fun, right?" asked Kaoru and Hikaru was able to notice that there was a spark of interest in the android's eyes.

"I hope it doesn't rub off on you."

"Actually, I want to try this playing prank on people. I know what prank means but I want to experience it you know?"

"Great! I'm starting to like you more Kaoru," Hikaru pointed to the mirror, "And I think I know just the first prank we can do it together. Look at the mirror."

When Kaoru stared at the mirror again, Hikaru came a little closer in order for them to compare with each other.

"It's flawless. You and I look so same... it looks like we're identical twins!"

"I guess you're right, Hikaru." Kaoru agreed and he was also pleased to see Hikaru looking all happy and excited.

"So I'll come up with the plan to prank all the host members and will let you know during breakfast tomorrow. Sounds good?"

"No problem."

Hikaru was glad that Kaoru at least sounded different from him or it would have been a little scary. Kaoru had that slight higher tone in voice when he spoke which made him even look nicer than Hikaru even though they shared the same feature. Not to mention, Kaoru had typical polite manner.

"I guess I'll tell my butler to call the school saying that you'll be attending the Ouran for one year. It should be fine since you're part of the government program, the school will probably let you in. Oh and you're free to roam around and explore around this house. I just have to finish this math homework and move on to linguistic. Ugh..! It's such a pain." Hikaru grumbled as he started to solve his last math problem.

"Linguistic? Like Language homework right?" Kaoru gave over and sat down next to Hikaru.

"I mean math, chemistry and even physics are fun but anything that has to do with language…it's not my thing."

"I don't know too much about the first three subjects you said but I am definitely good at language subjects," Kaoru pointed to one of the books. "Can I try the homework if you want?"

"Uh… yeah go for it I guess?" said Hikaru. "Now quiet for a moment, this last problem is pretty hard."

Kaoru first glanced at Hikaru's writing style before staring on the small essay homework. While Hikaru continued to grumble and worked on his last problem with a lot of frustration while Kaoru quietly wrote his essay. A couple of minutes passed and Hikaru was finally done with the last math problem.

"Yes! I'm done!" Hikaru raised both of his hands in the air.

"Me too!" Kaoru copied Hikaru's reaction and also raised both of his hands in the air as well.

"What? You wrote the whole short essay in less than 30 minutes?" Hikaru looked at Kaoru in belief who picked up the essay paper and proudly showed it to Hikaru.

"Yup," Kaoru said proudly, "I even copied your hand writing style," Kaoru grinned and this caused Hikaru to be shocked by the android's ability again.

"This is crazy! This essay looks like it is going to receive a perfect grade!" Hikaru exclaimed happily when he finished reading over the short paper. "But I probably have to write my own essay because you're going to say this is considered to be cheating, right Kaoru?"

"Nope. As long as they don't find out, it's okay right?" Kaoru smirked and Hikaru liked the little devious smile that the Kaoru showed.

"I'm starting to like your personality more and more Kaoru. I'm going to go and wash and get ready for bed. You can take off the uniform and…. um…. Do you want to have any pajama or something like that?"

"Any sleeping wear that you have is good for me Hikaru," said Kaoru.

"Yeah about that-" Hikaru ruffled his hair, "I usually don't wear anything when I sleep. Haha."

"You don't?" This didn't really surprise Kaoru at all since he never saw people sleeping before."Then I guess I'll sleep like that too. Right?"

"Um.. why don't I at least get you like a short pants. Since it's summer, the night time is pretty hot too." Then Hikaru realized something. "Can you feel like heat and those sensation stuff?"

Kaoru shook his head with a sad look his face.

"I wish but I don't," answered Kaoru and Hikaru felt a little bad for asking that question to the android. Hikaru had to remind himself that Kaoru was just a machine but it almost looked as if Kaoru could feel too.

"It's fine. But I'm going to treat you like a human. Actually, I'm going to treat you like you're my little twin brother. Is that cool with you?" said Hikaru as he threw a orange colored shorts to Kaoru.

"I'm honored by that Hikaru," Kaoru thought he was lucky to meet such a caring owner that he would spend time with during for the first year.

"Don't mention it. Hey I was getting bored with being the only son. In fact, I really like you Kaoru, especially you're personality haha."

"I'm glad I was programmed like this too then," Kaoru answered back with a smile.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview**

When Kaoru thought about the moment when Hikaru was laughing with everyone else, he wanted to learn how to do that too. Kaoru understood the reason why humans laughed but he couldn't really produce on from himself.

"Hikaru sure looked happy especially around that girl name Haruhi," Kaoru sighed to himself as he looked at his own reflection in the Ouran's fountain.

Kaoru opened his mouth and tried to mimic the laughter that host members had back in the club. But for whatever the reason, it was just so hard for the robot to do so.

"Every time when Haruhi laughs, it makes Hikaru happy. Maybe if I also learn how to laugh I can make him happy too," Kaoru stated and tried to laugh again. It just gave out really awkward and didn't seem natural.

"Ahah… maybe I'm not meant to laugh after all," Kaoru talked to himself and reached out to touch his own reflection in the water. Instantly, he saw a bright spark forming around his finger as a sharp stinging pain was created around his whole body.

"…! What?!" Kaoru quickly pulled away from the water looking all terrified.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled to his supposed twin when he saw the spark forming as well, "What are you doing here?"

"Hikaru… sorry I was just looking around the school," said Kaoru as he pretended nothing was wrong.

"Let me see your hand," Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's right hand and observed it closer. "It looks like it's slightly damaged. I heard you screaming, how did you get hurt?"

"Hurt?" Kaoru didn't really understand that term but he simply pointed to the fountain behind him. "I just touched the water and this happened."

"Ha… Kaoru. You especially can't touch that. Didn't they program you not to touch water?" Hikaru frowned and touched the slightly damaged hand. The skin turned a little dark but it was something that could be fixed with good polishing. "You scared me there for a second, hehheh."

"I did?" Kaoru carefully looked at Hikaru's relieved face. "Sorry if I did that Hikaru. I didn't know."

"It's cool," Hikaru placed his and over Kaoru's hair, "Just don't do it next time, okay?"

From far away Kyoya was able to witnesses all these actions that just happened in front of his eyes. A small smile formed as he wrote down a small memo as a reminder for him to ask Hikaru once the host club shift was over.

_Suggest Hikaru about the brotherly love act with Kaoru_

* * *

**And yes I received some private messages in my original Jigokuwa account as well. Sorry for my late reply I was a little busy with medicine school application going on and attending my best friends '21 birthday parties haha. Anyways I will reply to those pretty soon!**

**I want to know if this was good or if I should even continue this story.**

**Please Review~ Review away~!**


End file.
